Well THAT was a Mistake!
by The Elephant Queen
Summary: Kiki was once living in Canada with her mom, a peaceful life full of homeschooling and love and whatnot. Now she's off to Japan to live with her rather strange father, and join the Mafia, all for he sake of Tsuna's comfort.
1. Chapter 1

"Well?" The baby said again looking at me, he has this weird way of talking for a baby, much more mature sounding then the boy from Namimori High with him.

"Pardon?" I ask in my half-assed Japanese. I continue in English, my fluent language, "I'm. Not. Gooooood. With. Ja-pa-neeeeeese." I say each syllable extra long an pronounced dying to get a point across without actually saying it.

"Would you like to join our family?" The baby now speaking English as well asks.

"Eh?" I ask, "Y-you're a ba-baby, yet your b-bilingual."

He ignored my statement and smiled at me. I recognized the boy from down my street, he came and brought me a cake the day after we moved in, he spoke Japanese to me so I had no idea what he had said, but I'm a fast learner, so 'dad' had me study Japanese right away, I still was not to good but I could get by on the basic stuff.

Anyway, the boy was looking away, as if he just wanted to leave and go back into the world of simplicity. I _so_ could relate.

I looked back own to the well-dressed baby and spoke what little Japanese I had, "I'll join." I said. I intended it to be a simple thing, just words so the the boy could leave and go home.

I can't believe how wrong I was.


	2. Chapter 2

My 'father' let me get used to Japan for two weeks without any worries about school. After those long agonizing two weeks were over I started to attend an all girls school, I didn't like it there and begged my 'dad' to switch me, which he did.

He switched me into the school I _didn't_ want to go to at all.

Namimori High.

Before I left for Japan my mom took me aside and whispered unusually serious:

_"Whatever you do, do _not_ and I repeat _do not_ go to Namimori High there's someone there whom I don't want you to meet."_

So I didn't want to go there, but reluctantly I swung my bag over my shoulder stuck a piece of toast in my mouth and said goodbye to the empty house.

I arrived at Namimori shortly after and spotted the only person I vaguely knew, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

So, I did the only rational thing a girl starting a new school would do, I walked up and said hi.

With him was two other boys, a dark haired one who was smiling like an idiot, and a silver haired one who was yelling at the black haired one for some reason. They all took my hi the wrong way.

The black haired boy pointed to me and asked if I was dating Tsuna, the gray haired one did the same and Tsuna… Tsuna didn't remember me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Sawada-san," I said trying to remember if san as the right suffix to use, "I am Kiki, I've only met you twice, the first time you brought me a cake and the second the baby asked me to join your family, remember? I live right down your street now, I moved here two and a half weeks ago." I felt awkward about this whole situation.

"Ah Kiki-san!" He said remembering, I smiled.

"chan," I corrected, "Kiki-chan, sounds cuter."


	3. Chapter 3

I was in their class, I mean Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna by their. I had to introduce myself to the class first, and I had to get through all the stereotypical comments like; "Does everyone there say 'eh' after a statement?" and "Do you put maple syrup on everything you eat?" Etc, etc.

Finally, after the interrogation was over, I had a nice day.

That was sarcasm. It was horrid.

Break came soon after my interrogation, so I was walking down the halls when Reborn appeared, at the time I had no idea who this baby was but it was obvious he wasn't _just_ a baby. He greeted me happily. "Ciaossu."

I smiled and bent down to him, "H-hi, you're not supposed to be here are you?"

He shrugged, and pulled out a gun. A real gun.

"Why is you're father in Japan?"

Was a baby seriously pointing a gun at me asking about my dad?

"Er, business?"

"What kind of business?"

"Er… well I don't necessarily know, I lived with my mom since I was a baby and the divorced soon after I was born so…"

He pulled the trigger on the gun, and I flinched away, a little flag with the word bang written on it popped out of the deadly instrument.

"Well, you are now a member of the Vongola family." He smiled again, I was confused. "So your loyalty is to us."

"Hey, why were you asking about Victor?" I said using my dad's real name.

He pretends not to hear me as class bell rings.

"And who's us?" Reborn smiled and left. The brat.

I skipped.

Bad idea.

I met Kyouya in the hall, he glared at me. I shivered in response.

"Skipping?" He asked monotonously. I sighed, caught.

"Well, actually I was just looking for…"

"If you're skipping… I'll bite you to death."

For the love of sanity tell me he's kidding.

"Not skipping, I'm walking." Please have a sense of humor, please let Mr. Scary man have a sense of humor!

Nope, he's just confused.

Well, plan A didn't work.

Initiate plan B. Run.

I spun ran and tripped.

Kyouya closed in on me.

Plan C.

Beg.

"Pl-please senpai…"

It didn't work either.

I have to fight don't I?

I sighed, the jerk wad asked for it…

I got up off the ground as Kyouya started attacking with his tonfa. I dodged them, which is pretty damn hard, but due to my mother training me in self-defense every day, I could do it pretty well, Kyouya seeming surprised by this, struck faster, and harder.

Seeing a chance to counter attack I kicked at both his legs making him trip the pulled out my pocketknife as I knelt down on top of him, the blade to his cheek.

"If you don't surrender your pretty little face might get scared." I winked feeling cool.

Unfortunately, Kyouya really didn't care.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to, SilentEchoXx, jha otaku, Evian 321, angelxgirlx21 and SaChan 22 for your support on my story, means a lot ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Even though I'm a girl, Kyouya didn't seem to care, he used his tonfa to flip me off of him, my knife made a small cut on his cheek but nothing bad, it would just scab. I landed on one hand and did a sort of round off cartwheel to get back onto my feet.

I sighed heavily, I hate fighting, yet here I was first day of a new school fighting with some prefect who wanted to bite me to death. I get into a new stance for fighting, an average karate one.

Kyouya comes back to me and I blocked his first attempt to attack successfully. I was able to get a few moves on him before it hit me. The tonfa dug deep into my gut making it hard to breathe. I gasped for air like a fish put of water, he hit me again and again and showed no mercy for the dying girl.

"Dammit…" I grunted gritting my teeth "There's _no way_ I'll let myself lose the first time on my first day here…"

I straightened up and tried to forget about my stomach, my movements weren't as swift now but I still managed to dodge most of his attacks. I struck a blow to his nose and felt a satisfying crunch of his cartilage breaking from impact. He stumbled back a bit holding his bleeding nose. He was obviously surprised I was able to inflict damage on him.

I ran towards him ready to charge him down, I drop kicked his chest and he blocked with a tonfa.

I bit my lip like I do when I'm nervous.

*****

The nurse man… guy, was surprised when I brought a sleeping Kyouya in bridal style. He quickly got over it though and smiled in what he thought was a seductive way, "Anything you need young lady?" He winked…my god.

"Well, take this guy please, he's kind of heavy."

Both Kyouya and I were bleeding, it was only his nose and cheek but for me, if I hadn't known better you would've thought Kyouya was trying to strip me, all of my clothes were ripped and teared and wherever a rip was, there was a cut, which was bleeding of course.

"Oh, I don't treat men." He smiled again.

"Well lucky for you _he_ isn't a _man_. _He_ is a _boy_."

"I don't treat any of the male race lovely lady."

"Well you better at least _watch_ the damn kid, he needs supervision due to blacking out right? And I don't want to be around when he wakes up, the creep will murder me."

"You look like you need some treatment too…" He gave me a perverted stare making me curse Kyouya again for fighting with me.

"Wanna dance pretty boy?" I said tauntingly, "I did this to him, and he wasn't even oogling at me, imagine what I cold do to _you._"

He stood up losing his grin. "I…I guess one boy wouldn't hurt."

"Good." I dropped Kyouya on the nearest bed immediately feeling the strain on my body, I couldn't believe I almost lost to the creep.

I still had one class to sit though but in those clothes it was a better idea to go home.

I arrived within twenty minutes, to my surprise my dad was home.

"Hey Kiki! How was school?" He was smiling like a madman as usual. When he saw my state he lost his grin, "Hey Kiki you okay? Daddy's worried…"

"I'm fine…"I paused, "I… I just fell a lot on he uneven ground at school."

"If someone's bullying you…"

"Victor, _no_ one's bullying me." I replied in English.

"Hey now, just 'cause we only really met six weeks ago doesn't mean you can call me Victor…"

"You can't seriously leave or fifteen years then suddenly appear to take me away from mom and expect me to call you 'daddy dearest' you know."

"H-hey, you'll hurt daddy's feelings…"

"Oh so you have them? Mm, then mom was wrong."

"K-Kiki…daddy loves mommy very much."

"Whatever…" I turned on the light in the basement, "Hey do you have a punching bag down here…?" I asked slowly stepping down the stairs.

"Kiki! Don't go down there that's daddy's very special secret space!"

I blinked dumbfounded at what I saw. Guns.

Lots of them.

"D-dad?" I asked turning around to face his expressionless face, "W-Why do we have g-guns in our basement?

* * *

A/N: Oh wow the list gets longer nd longer huh?

Thank you to, SilentEchoXx, jha otaku, Evian 321, angelxgirlx21, SaChan 22, Renrinrin, and espacially Summiebee567 (she reveiwed me and such!) for your support on my story, means a lot ^^

Sorry the chapters for this are so short just if you haven't noticed I'm updating A LOT wihich is bcause they're short y'know?


	5. Chapter 5

So, I was told about the mafia, and how I belonged to the De Luca family dad was pretty calm about it all and answered all of my questions, I let one slip out, one that I regret bbut I couldn't help but think 'Vongola' sounded Italian.

"Hey, is there a Vongola family?"

Dad stood up unusually serious and stared at me shocked, "How to you know about _them_?!" He sounded angry.

"I er… I think I've been admitted into their family."

"Oh my god, what is this? Why? The De Luca and the Vongola have been rival families since forever! Although when the first of both families met for the first time they as a truce gave ach other one of their most trusted allies… that was ONLY the first!"

"Uh… I… I'm sorry, I d-didn't know…"

He sighed and hung his head, "It's okay… I've heard the tenth boss in training for the Vongola is a lot like the first… Kiki.," H looked back up to me smiling, "we can use this to the De Luca families' advantage! You are to become our spy in the Vongola family!"

And that's how I became a spy.

The next day was Saturday the best day ever the day where I got to sleep in 'til-

"Kiki! You need to go spy on the young Vongola!"

What?

"Go over to his house NOW!"

Oh yeah… I was in the Italian Mafia wasn't I?

"Coming!" I shouted down quickly brushing my hair the teeth, I remained in my pajama pants and shirt, I slept in a bra and panties that night anyway.

I let the house without saying a word to my dad. As I passed our mailbox I noticed the flag was up so I took the time to check our mail, I found a small package addressed to me.

"Why do I have a package?" I opened it and inside I saw the ring. It was in the shape of a shield and he top part had three studs, the underneath the studs was a… snowflake.

I got a shield ring with a snowflake on it in the mail from some random person without a return address?!

Oh my gouda cheese…. Oh well the ring was pretty anyway. I put in on my finger and walked over to Tsuna's house.

He opened the door after I knocked for the thousandth time. He looked at me surprised.

"Kiki-san? Y-you're still in your pajamas you know…"

"Eh?" I looked down at myself and wiggled my bare toes, "Ah sorry is this disrespectful in Japan? I usually go around in them to go shopping to…"

"Ah…" Tsuna started only to be interrupted.

"Hi Kiki-chan! We never really got to speak yesterday!" A happy looking girl smiled at me waving, "I'm Kyoko Sasagawa, pleased to meet you!"

"Ah hello Kyoko-chan." I smiled back as I entered the house pushing past Tsuna.

"Hey where'd you get that ring!?" Gokudera shouted snatching my hand and investigating the ring.

"G-Gokudera-kun?! Where'd you come from!?" Tsuna yelled shocked.

"It's no use tenth! It's missing! My storm ring, which I cherish more then life, has vanished!"

A reddish-brown haired girl came in holding up a similar looking ring to mine this one instead has a tornado on it. "Oh Hayato!" She cooed, "I found what my cute little brother lost!"

In reply Gokudera gagged then fainted.

"Oh… my… gouda cheese." I said in English twisting my new ring.

"But Gokudera-kun has a point, where'd you get that ring?" Tsuna asks looking at my hand.

"It was in the mail?"

"B-but there's only supposed to be seven rings…"

"Well…" I look at the snowflake, "Now there's eight."

* * *

A/N: :'D You guys are gonna make me cry tears of joy!

Thank you to, SilentEchoXx, jha otaku, Evian 321, angelxgirlx21, SaChan 22, Renrinrin and HitmanMiharu!!!

A very VERY special thank you to: Summiebee567 and kitsune sakisage for reveiwing me!!!!! ^.^!

I just realized it's almost x-as and I make poor Kiki walk to tsuna's in bare feet and pj's

Sorry Kiki!

Kiki: You better be! Do you have any idea how cold I was!?

Can't be colder then it is here in Canada, eh? -drinks maple syrup and watches hocky whilst speaking french to Quebec people-


	6. Chapter 6

We went into Tsuna's room, it was my first time being in a boy's room and I felt kind of uncomfortable and just my luck Kyoko ha to leave to go to a friend's house for a sleepover, so here I was alone with Tsuna and a passed out Gokudera.

It was awkward to say the least, Tsuna's not good with strangers or girls so basically being alone with me wasn't a smart choice.

"Ah… Sawada-san?" I asked again trying my best to be polite. "S-sorry for pushing you aside so roughly earlier… I um… I'm o the best at controlling my actions I tend to get carried away depending on he social atmosphere… like right now it's awkward right? So my palms are kid of sweating and I'll babble on and on and stuff see? Look, I'm doing it right now! Ah ha ha… ha ha…" I stop and look down at my ring again.

"Ah, um… think I know what you mean, sometimes I get caught in the moment too…"

"Really? Cool!" I pause again, "Um say… Sawada-san? What's so special about this ring?"

"T-Those are the rings for the guardians…"

Reborn appears out of nowhere like he always does and continues, "Each person has a dying will flame,"

"R-Reborn?!" Tsuna says shocked.

"Ciaossu!" He says smiling the continues a if he had no interruption, "The flames get separated into seven: Rain, Storm, Sun, Mist, Cloud, Thunder and Sky."

"You forgot snow." I say pointing to my ring.

"There is the very rare Snow flame," the first had a guardian with the snow flame but she never had children but people thought the gene was dead. _But_ the first of the De Luca family also had a Snow guardian and he had kids, so the gene was passed down for generations and bingo! Kiki the snow guardian of Vongola!"

"Ah… Baby-san I apologize but you see I' pat of De Luca family as well then right?"

"Yes that's right, the Vongola and De Luca are dire enemies so that's why we need you to remain the most powerful mafia family! This also means you can spy on the De Luca for us!"

"H-hah…?"

And so, I became a secret double agent. Dad called and told me not to come home until so I sat in Tsuna's room with him it was awkward at first but slowly we both loosened up (mostly during Reborn's nap). We were going to go downstairs to cook dinner (I had felt somewhat guilty for intruding so suddenly I persuade Tsuna's mom to let me cook) when a familiar black haired boy walked in.

"Hey Yamamoto-kun right?" I asked waving to him after I tied an apron up, I had forced Tsuna to just sit and watch he had told me that he was useless in the kitchen and I didn't want him to interfere.

"Yup!" He smiled and sat beside Tsuna who greeted him, "What are you doing Kiki-chan?"

"Cooking." I said looking in Tsuna's fridge where I spotted chicken.

"Mind if I join you? Dad's having a party at the shop for 'adults'." He laughed here.

"Ah sure I don't care, it's Tsuna's food right?"

Twenty minutes later food was cooking and the smell of fried chicken filled the kitchen.

"Ah it's lovely isn't it?" I was speaking English, I forgot I wasn't with my mom in Canada we always ate fried chicken on Saturday nights. "A pizza hut, A pizza hut, Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut! McDooonalds, McDooonalds, Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut!" I sang completely oblivious to the dumbfounded looks I was getting. I turned away from the stove and saw them looking at me confused. I quickly apologized and blushed.

Turning back to the stove I quickly stirred the mashed potatoes and stuck the cake batter in the oven.

"D-Dinner's ready." I say in Japanese again.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you to, SilentEchoXx, jha otaku, Evian 321, angelxgirlx21, SaChan 22, Renrinrin and HitmanMiharu!!!

A very VERY special thank you to: Summiebee567 and kitsune sakisage for reviewing me!!!!! ^.^!

At Summiebee567:

Ar har har~ You flatter me too much m'dear, I wish to write my own manga but I haven't the art skills to do it! ;.;

As for the Yamamoto relationship... possibly althohugh this isn't much of a lovey dovey type story, I might drop hints here and there though, 'cause now that I think about it the coupling would be good.... -scribbles don ideas for future use-

And of course there'll be screts the boys don't know about between Haru, Kyoko and Kiki! Although I avour Haru so mostly her and Kiki xD "Hahi?!"

anyway hope you all enjoy :D


	7. Chapter 7

They seemed to like the food and they all laughed an joked around the table Reborn included, I couldn't help but feel at home, accepted, where I should be, then I remembered my reason for being here, I was a spy right?

"Excuse me for a moment." I said getting up and walking out into the hallway, I leaned against a wall and slowly slid down to the fetal position. "I don't want to be a spy…" I mumbled and slowly my eyelids closed and I was fast asleep.

I heard the rhythmic thump of a heart beat hen I first awoke, and my shoulders were warm when they shouldn't be due to me being in my pjs and all, I looked up and a Yamamoto's face, was he carrying me?

"Y-Yamamoto?!" I shout practically jumping out of his arms, he smiles and laughs at me.

"You're weird falling asleep like that, huh?"

"W-what do you mean?!"

"Back at Tsuna's place, you went to sleep like a baby after you left the table."

"S-shut up… it's because my dad- shit my dad!" I pushed on Yamamoto's chest, "My dad will kill you if he sees this!" He's words from when I first met him creep back into my mind.

_"You are not allowed to date, hang out, or be alone with any on boy at anytime, if you are there'll be consequences."_ And after seeing those guns I don't doubt much.

He laughs again and slowly lets m down carefully placing my feet on the ground and guiding me into a standing position. "Haha, okay, but are you sure you're okay to get home alone?"

"It's not that far,"

"Okay, seeya later then!" He smiles and walks off, I watch as is shirt blows in the light breeze and I wonder if he's cold, wait, wasn't he wearing a jacket hen he arrived at Tsuna's? I look at my shoulder and notice it wrapped around them, by the time I looked back up Yamamoto's gone.

How will I explain this one?

When I got home dad was asleep on the couch, I smiled he wouldn't find out about Yamamoto's jacket tonight.

I crept up to my bed and tucked the jacket underneath it, I smiled lightly to myself and got in bed.

"Ciaossu!" A baby's voice said interrupting my peace.

"W-What the hell? Reborn?!"

He was on my bed pointing a gun at my head, I breathed heavily, I was scared the cool metal touched my forehead and I cringed.

The shot was loud, to me at least, and I fell back onto my bed, _I'm dying?_ I thought, _I'm actually going to die now? I still haven't returned _Yamamoto_'s jacket…_

"Return the jacket as if I were to die!" I shouted and jumped out of my bed not noticing the fact I was in my underwear, I grabbed the jacket from under my bed and ran out of my room, down the stairs and out onto the street, there I bolted to where Yamamoto said his shop was.

As I stood outside the door I felt a surge of uneasiness as I looked down at my bare feet.

"H-Huh?! Why am I here?!" Then just my luck a man opened the door.

He blushed when he saw my attire but smiled in a friendly manner nonetheless, "Can I help you miss?" He asked me. I blushed furiously and bowed deeply.

"S-Sorry! I'm very sorry I don't know what I was thinking," I said rushed in English, "Yamamoto brought me home and lent me his jacket, sorry!"

He looks puzzled, "All I caught was Yamamoto," He laughs, then turns around, "Hey Takeshi! A girl's here for you!"

When Yamamoto appeared I blushed deeper shoved his jacket at him and ran home.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you to, SilentEchoXx, jha otaku, Evian 321, angelxgirlx21, SaChan 22, Renrinrin and HitmanMiharu!!!

A very VERY special thank you to: Summiebee567 and kitsune sakisage for reviewing me!!!!! ^.^!

At Summiebee567:

Well to be honest I'm not BAD I'm just not great xD  
And yeah I'm also leaning towards her being a Vongola spy.  
ahahah that's actually a song to xD I think it's called he fast food song or something lol  
Yeah I know what you mean ^^ I think I might but I'm not to sure about Yamamoto and Kikki becoming a 'thing'  
I flatter you? you flatter me!

anyway hope you all enjoy :D

I feel I forgot some people...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: SORRY FOR ABANDONING YOU FOR SO LONG I AM VERY SORRY I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE A HELLUVA LOT MORE OFTEN NOW.

* * *

When I got home the second time, dad was awake. I heard him in the basement talking to someone I crept to the door and put my ear against it.

"Yes boss, she's great here." There's a pause, he must've been on the phone.

"Now? She's in bed." He paused again, "Yes she's involved with the Vongola's tenth. No, no! I don't think that'll affect her loyalty to us! _We _are her family right? I'm sure she wouldn't leave us for our _rivals._" He laughs at whatever the guy on the phone said, "I'm sure she and our tenth will get along great if he's like that. Ah, he's also like the first eh?"

I started creeping up the stairs.

"Sure, and tell Sarah I say hello will you? Yes, goodbye."

He wanted them to tell mom he says hi?

He and mom hadn't spoken in ages.

"Kiki? What are you doing out of bed?"

"I… I had a bad dream, but you know I think I'm good now." I must've sounded upset because he sighed, he rarely sighs.

"Kiki, I know you don't really like me,"

No, really?

"But see no matter what I'm your dad, I mean without me you wouldn't exist, of course your mother helped out with the whol-"

"Dad, please don't go into detail about that with your daughter, ever."

"Anyway, Kiki if you don't want to go back to bed you can watch some TV with me instead."

I smiled, and walked upstairs there I climbed in bed and just listened to silence.

I heard him turn the TV on after what seemed like forever, and I went to find my robe. I walked downstairs again and sighed, "Is the TV offer still open?"

He nodded, "Of course."

In the morning I woke up in my bed, I looked at the clock and saw it was half past noon. I got up and dressed today, brushed my teeth and hair and went downstairs.

"Dad?" I asked looking around the empty house, I walked to the kitchen made toast stuck it into my mouth and knocked on the basement door.

"Awo?" I asked trying to say 'hello' around the toast in my mouth. There was no answer. I slowly opened the door and walked down the stairs. The basement was huge, I didn't get a good chance to look at it the first time but now that I did I noticed there was a desk stationed under the stairs. I walked down the remaining stairs and sat down at the desk.

It had stack of paper surprisingly well-organized papers I might add, and they were picture frames full of mom and I everywhere.

Frames that could hold three pictures were hung on the walls, in each tri-frame I was a different age, the first I was a baby and he and mom were holding me. I'd thought he left before I was born.

The second I was taking my first steps, my had shown me the video and I recognized it well. In the third I was three making mud pies. In the fourth I was four and five, it showed me getting my dog and goldfish.

And the fifth it was just pictures of a letter I wrote him when I was eight, I had forgotten about it because he never replied, I never sent it.

It was just pictures of little bits I'd written not even close to everything the letter had ended up being more like a short novel then a letter, it was 89 and a half pages long typed and when it was hand written it was roughly twice that (I had huge writing as an eight year old.)

In the desk's picture frames were more picture of mom and me. I stood up and went over to one of the gun walls. I traced my fingers over a few of them, I then went back upstairs and left to Tsuna's house, time to interrogate that baby.

To my surprise I saw him outside playing with the babies.

"H-hi Tsuna." I said waving.

"Kiki-chan!" He said surprised, then blushed slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I have nothing else to do so… it's not a problem is it?"

"No, no not at all…"

"I can leave if you want." I say seeing his expression of disappointment.

"No it's fine."

"Okay."

"So… you're going to be the tenth right?"

"No I don't want anything to do with the mafia!" He said waving his hands in front of him.

"Really? I mean I think it'd be kind of cool being a mafia boss, you get complete control over so many people and if you don't like someone, bleh" I made a slitting throat motion with one finger and winked at him, "they're toast."

"So why don't you become the next boss?" He asked annoyed.

"Because boss, you're the tenth ne?"

"Hey Tsuna! And… Kiki." I heard Yamamoto say as he came in our direction, I blushed remembering last nights events.

_Oh god dammit he's going to hate me._

"Hi Yamamoto-san." I said looking at him as if I knew nothing. It failed. Hard.

I really wish I knew what was going to happen at this time if I had I would of run away screaming. Too bad I can't tell the future.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you to, SilentEchoXx, jha otaku, Evian 321, angelxgirlx21, SaChan 22, Renrinrin and HitmanMiharu!!!

A very VERY special thank you to: Summiebee567 and kitsune sakisage for reviewing me!!!!! ^.^!

At Summiebee567:

Hah I loved that too x3 I think I might start making her get carried more often actually -wink, wink, nudge, nudge, hint, hint at the next chapter.-

Damn the Vongola are awesome, especially Hibari 3 (Yes, I have a Hibari fangirl thing, yet Yamamoto is second on the list.)

AND OMG I LOVE YOU -insert more love words here- YOU PUT ME IN ONE OF YOUR STORIES? YOU ARE WAY TO KIND!!! I am very excited for this! Thank you!!!

I must find some way to repay you for that.... hummm maybe I'll find a way to put you in this.

anyway hope you all enjoy :D

I'm sure I forgot some people... sorry if I did it's hard to keep up!

Oh and is anyone here keeping up with the manga? If so I think what's happening in this story is a lot like that, so beware this might be discontinued!

Kiki: NEVER WILL YOU EVER DO THAT YOU SILLY GIRL!

I duunno....

Hibari: Do that and I'll bite you to death!

-drools- Hibari.... -heart-

Kiki: NO BAD AVERY! BAD!

Anyone else like pickles? Okay I should go now... bye.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Told you I'd uppdate more often, I'm at the place I puppy sit now though, I might have to cut this short. Sorry.

* * *

Before I go ahead and tell you what happened I'll give you some history on me.

I was born and raised in Canada, and contrary to popular belief my dad was there when I was born. I never went to school until grade five and when I started I wasn't sure how it all worked. I mean there were kids in my class who went all gaga over me for being the new girl asking what it was like to be home schooled and stuff. There wasn't any one on one with the teacher, where as when my mom was teaching me (which was way more fun FYI) that's all there was. And then there were the boys.

Of course being eleven and feeling like you were really cool being all tough and stuff, you never thought anyone was good enough for you, boywise. So when I first met Steven my life was altered drastically. That first time he looked at me I swear I fell for him, like a ton of bricks.

I never told anyone how I was madly in love with the poor boy, everyone knew he didn't like me anyway, whenever I waved to him or said hello he would cringe and walk away. So when he asked me out in grade seven, I was totally unprepared and managed to stammer a yes before turning into a tomato.

So, we 'dated' even thought you can't really date as a girl and boy in grade seven I mean come on we were freaking twelve-well almost 13 but still- anyway, it lasted a week before he told me it was all a joke, and he didn't even think I'd take it this seriously.

It was the day he did that I begged my mom to switch schools. We were about to kiss before he did it too. Said it I mean.

So she promised I'd go to a different high school then him. That's probably why I was in an all girls school now that I think about it. Anyway I ended up switching schools again for grade eight, that's around when I started taking my appearance seriously. I wore make up, straightened my curls dyed my dark mess blonde and tried being preppy.

You have no idea how bad I sucked at that.

I figured coming to Japan as stupid as it might be was actually good in a sense no more stupid acting, no more senseless boy-liking and most of all no more stupid hair dye and make up.

So, for some weird reason seeing Yamamoto give me an awkward glance and knowing he was remembering seeing my in my panties the night before I felt like screaming. Another. Stupid. Boy. Complicating. Things.

"Soooo, um... Tsuna, as I was saying I need to be going, I um..." I looked behind me, down the street, I saw a young girl riding her bike. "Have to hang out with her today."

"You know Haru-san?" Tsuna asked surprised.

"Uh... yes of course I know Haru-chan, how could I live here and NOT know Haru-chan right?"

Before another word could be said I ran towards the girl known as Haru.

"Hi!" I said I as I caught we started passing each other.

"Sorry cant stop! I have to bring these dumplings to Tsuna-san before they get to cold! Bianchi helped me make them perfect for Tsuna-san so he'll want to make me his bride hehehe!" Now keep in mind steering a bike with a big box of dumplings in one hand is no easy feat, but holding the dumplings while on a bike looking the other way and having your eyes closed as well as giggling is even hard. Which is why Haru's bike swerved and she crashed into the wall along the side walk, the hot dumplings spilling everywhere and her, well she fell off the bike as well.

"Hahi!" She said, which I soon learned she said a helluva lot, "The dumplings!" She started crying, "Tsuna-san's dumplings!"

"Ah... excue me but um if you want I can help you make more, and some pastries too, we can have a lot of fun!" I smiled at her.

"Y-You'd really help me with that?!"

"Of course! I'm Kiki and you are?"

"Haru-chan!"

"Well, Haru-chan let's get going to my house then."

And so begins the chapter of my life where I am stuck with a crazy girl in the kitchen. Now, you'll see why I should've run away screaming while I could.

I guess she really wasn't all that crazy- I'm being nice here- but she really had no clue on cooking.

"No, no, no! For the last time you DON'T fry the perogies WITH the pineapples! Otherwise the pineapples will taste like onion chives and hotsauce!"

She laughed, "We don't know if that's bad yet though!" She then proceeded to promptly drop to pineapple slices onto the frying pan filled with perogies.

I sighed and stirred at the cake batter, Tsuna was soooo going to get fat if he ate all this.

Haru gives me a really happy look, "This is really fun Kiki-chan, we should get Kyoko over and have girls night here! Do you know Kyoko-chan from school yet?"

"Yeah, she's really nice, and I'm not sure if my dad would agree to that...."

Then as if on cue the phone rings, I walk over and picked it up like any normal person would do and say, "Allo, allo," In a british accent if it's dad he'll think I'm fooling aroung if it's a stranger they'll hang up.

"Allo gov'nor." It was dad, the whole accent thing was from the movie we watched last night, for the whole jerk abandoning father thing he's actuaslly kind of nice.

"Wot's up ol' chap?"

"Well, um, I kind if have a.... night planned out... and well I won't be home until tomorrow..."

Oh, he was seeing some one. He's still a jerk.

"That's fine I'm having a sleepover with a few friends here tonight anyway, I was hoping you'd be gone."

"Oh, um... yeah I guess that's um... okay."

"Bye."

"Bye love yo-"

"Say Haru? What's that about girls night?"

* * *

A/N:

Thank you to, SilentEchoXx, jha otaku, Evian 321, angelxgirlx21, SaChan 22, Renrinrin, HitmanMiharu, ArcobalenoxRainbowxVaria, Pinku-chan, ..Me. and I think around two others I forgot, sorry!

A very VERY special thank you to: Summiebee567, kitsune sakisage and for reviewing me!!!!! ^.^!

At SilentEchoXx:

Hah they aren't that good! But I am working on them, I'm sure you can rell I rarely go back and do correction on my chapters though, I do apologize for that, although luckily it seems no one's really called me on that yet ^^;

And well now you have chapter ten to look forward too! I'm sure this is nothing like you were thinking though, and for that I apologize yet again.

At Summiebee567:

My god you're going to kill me with all of your compliments one day xD No but thank you very much I do adore this story a lot and it's getting more attentopn from me then all my other fics (I'm kinda growing tired of Naruto...) so I really love updating this. I'm glad you like my updatingness as much as I do.

And to be all wise and omnicient (Don't you love that word? I lovew that word, my teacher stopped saying it because I say it too often she doesn't like me very much and she's my bloody English teacher I love English class...) the best things take time (ooo I sound like Gandolf! Or possibly what-his-face from the Percy Jackson books... oh whats'his'face how I love you.) so don't be thinking you needa rush it.

And yes Hibari is simply amazing. So is his bird, I think I might make Kiki have a chipmunk for the sake of them having a similarity.

Okay well I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you, like Summie does (hope that's okay I call you that xD), leave a reveiw with your ideas, I'll probably use them.

AND IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORY TAMING BEAUTY'S DARKNESS YOU SHOULD KNOW I DO ALLOW OTHER PEOPLE'S CHARRIES IN.

IF YOU WANT YOURS IN PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE WITH THE BIO.

But remember I might not make them main characters and they can't be part of the Vongola guardians. Other families is fine.

(especially the De Luca family.)

OH AND, AND, AND.

THERE'LL BE A CONTEST SEE.

If you want.

I dunno how many of you would be interested.

But I REALLY need a De Luca boss, so here's the thing.

Design me a MALE De Luca bossexplain what YOU think their rings should look like and gimme a name and bio on him.

I wish whoever participates luck! (This contest currently has no set deadline and if your reading this a year in the future it's safe to assume it's closed.)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Again? Yes!

* * *

Being on the phone whilst cooking fried chicken on a Saturday night when all you really want to do is sleep is hard, especially when your daughter is currently in Japan and you haven't talked to her in weeks. So, Sarah Miles stood there smelling like chicken and occasionally saying yes to whoever it was yabbering at her.

"Wait, what?"

_"Well since Victor said she was doing well- oh while I'm on the topic of Victor you _would not_ be-lieve this! Like, Get this he wanted to say hi to you! I mean I like understand if he wanted to tell you she's good and all - and she is- but a simple HELLO? I mean COME ON."_

"Alda, I really couldn't care less what Victor said but would you _please _expl_a_in why in god's name you think it'd be okay to let her meet the tenth now? I mean can you explain that to me _just a little_?!"

_"Well, okay I guess..."_ Clearly she was disappointed Sarah didn't even blink at her 'juicy gossip'. _"We al think that she'd be better off on our side being the last snow guardian and all... the ninth thinks it'd be of great benefit for us. I mean why wouldn't it be right? So since she already is working for us to be a spy for us to spy on _their _activity-"_

"What?! Are you kidding me?" The chicken started burning, "You told me she didn't meet them yet!"

_"Well, she hasn't met the ninth's family..."_

"I don't give a damn about the goddamn Vongola's ninth's family! But you seriouslly- she seriously _knows_ them?! How the hell did she meet them?!"

_"Well actually I think boss planned this from the start, she does live just a few doors down and all... also she was transferred into his school!"_

"N-Namimori high?"

_"That's the one,"_

"I specifically told her not to go there! She'll have to meet _him_ now!"

_"Who? The Vongola's Tenth?"_

"No you halfwit! Dr. Shamal!"

_"_The_ doctor Shamal! Ohmigodigodness! Your daughter is soooooo lucky!!! He's the best womanizer ever appearently! I would DIE to be suduced by him!"_

"I am so going to tell the ninth you like a member of the Vongola."

_"Wait! No I -"_

Sarah hung the phone up and sighed, the chicken had erupted into flames.

* * *

So ladies night began, we started with chick flicks and we ended with secrets, of course we also did all that stuff inbetween.

"So," Kyoko said spinning the bottle to point to none other then me, "Kiki-chan, have you ever kissed anyone?"

I sighed, truth was I had, "Sort of, it wasn't really real though." I blushed and looked away.

"Please tell us?" They both begged in union.

"It was on a dare, which is why it didn't count, um... he was a boy in my class I didn't really know him either... but see the guy I like had dared me to do it too and, well he was giving me this look like 'do it! do it!' and then everyone started saying a was a chicken so I did. It was actually kind of nice though- the whole kissing thing."

"Was there tongue?" Haru asks kind of shyly, and just as shy I nodded.

"Really weird at first too..."

I span the bottle before any other questions could be asked, "Kyoko-chan do you like anyone?"

She turned into a tomato, a very cheery tomato, "Ehe well I think I might like some one." She giggled.

"Tell us?" I asked hopefull.

"I will but we need to change this into truth or dare ne?" She smiled again winking.

"Hai!" I smiled.

"I think, like Haru-chan.... I think I like Tsuna..."

I laughed, "Knew it!!"

Haru looked down kind of disapointed, "Ah well, that's great! I'm sure one of us will be perfect for Tsuna!"

I wrapped an arm around her, "Look on the bright side at least she doesn't have a crush on the creepy school doctor."

We all laughed and Kyoko gave me a big happy grin, "He seems to like you! When Hibari came back to class he looked terrified then Doctor Shamal chased him into the class looking for you!"

I cringed, oh my lord.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you to, SilentEchoXx, jha otaku, Evian 321, angelxgirlx21, SaChan 22, Renrinrin, HitmanMiharu, ArcobalenoxRainbowxVaria, Pinku-chan, ..Me., SwordFeather, x3iLoveAnime, kitsune sakisage and I think around two others I forgot, sorry!

A very VERY special thank you to: Summiebee567, SwordFeather, and x3iLoveAnime for reviewing me!!!!! ^.^!

At SwordFeather:

Ahah that's fine I don't really mind if you don't participate, reading my story and tolerating my plotliness is enough. Also, EXPECT MORE BADASS HIBARI POWER IN THE FUTURE. (as soon as I have a De Luca family that is lol).

The luck was taken and hopefully well-used.

At iLoveAnime:

I've been getting good feedback like this a lot but it's awesome every time it comes in! Yay me for zero flames! Lol and the charrie you designed seems simply epic, thank you. -insert massive amounts of love is here-

At Summiebee567:

Oh Summie, Summie, Summie, you just flatter the pants right off of me, well not literally of course cause that'd be kind of weird to have my pants fly off due to flattery... anyway. I'm very pleased you like it so much I mean English isn't even my first language xD So I am actually surprised by the amount of giid reviews I'm getting! Thank you!

Oh yay I was hopin you'd enter! I'm excited to see your entry hehehe (that's a good hehehe not an evil one lol)

And YOUR FAVOURITE AUTHOR?! Summie you are seriously WAY TOO NICE. -insert the best compliment liek evar here-

_**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW WITH IDEAS HIBARI-KUN AND GOKUDERA WILL BREAK INTO YOUR HOUSE AND EITHER BITE YOU TO DEATH OR BOMB YOU!!!**_

(.)_**

* * *

  
**_

IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORY TAMING BEAUTY'S DARKNESS YOU SHOULD KNOW I DO ALLOW OTHER PEOPLE'S CHARRIES IN. IF YOU WANT YOURS IN PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE WITH THE BIO.

NOTE: ALL CHARRIES ARE ADMITTED.

But remember I might not make them main characters and they can't be part of the Vongola guardians. Other families is fine.

(especially the De Luca family.)

* * *

_**CONTEST:**_

__DESIGN MY VERY OWN DE LUCA BOSS :D

**_You need to: _**Design me a MALE De Luca boss, explain what YOU think their rings should look like and gimme a name and bio on him. (The bio should include his looks, age and personality) Oh and yes if you want to design a girl, he can be girly looking BUT I would prefer a not-so-girly boss.

_I wish whoever participates luck! (This contest currently has no set deadline and if your reading this a year in the future it's safe to assume it's closed.)_

_

* * *

_

She writes,

She reads,

She reviews.

You write,

You read,

Do you review?

Lol I wrote a poem on reviewing. My authors note is longer then the chapter now.... oh sigh.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Again sorry for the long break I've been busty and completely forgot about this account, VERY sorry to all of those who like this story, I'll try my best to write more often, but remember I do have highschool to attend. Love you all

P.s. Especially sorry to Summie, thanks for all the kind words, sorry it took me so long.

* * *

"_Kiki! Hi! Oh my goodness I miss you! How's school? Make any friends? What're their names? Don't kiss anyone! I miss you! I love you!_"

Yes, my mother speaks to me like this on the phone, and yes I still reply, "Hey mom. Miss you too, uhh school... is... interesting... friendwise I uh... play Mafia with a baby, uh Haru and Kyoko, Tsuna, Gokudera..." suppress the squeal "and Yamamoto."

_"Why are some of those BOY names? You go to an all girls school."_

"Uh... I didn't like it I switched to umm..." lower my voice, speak quickly "NamimoriHigh."

_"WHAT? I TOLD YOU NOT TO! OHMY GOD AS SOON AS HE GETS YOU HE RUINS EVERYTHING I'M COMING STRAIGHT TO JAPAN TO COME GET YOU."_

"Um mom, what do you know about the mafia?"

_"The Mafia as in the De Luca family and all- uh, nothing honey, why?"_

"SO YOU'RE IN ON IT TOO!"

She hangs up on me here, she NEVER hangs up on me. I sigh and walk down to Tsuna's house, nothing to do other than hang out. I don't even leave a note for my dad this time.

Yamamoto opens the door smiling, he's in a cute winter hat and jacket, adorable, he smiles at me.

"Kiki-chan! C'mon we're playing hide and go seek with the kids Tsuna's count c'mon quick!"

I fallow him running down the street and together we crouch behind some stranger's car.

He laughs, "I haven't played this game in a long time, it's nice to play with the kids, makes me full of energy and ready to play baseball!"

I've begun to notice his sick obsession with the game known as baseball. I know karate and some other self defence fighting techniques, but nothing about _sports_.

I smile back anyway, "Oh yeah I know what you mean, I love baseball."

His eyes light up, why did I say anything?

"Really! Awesome! What position?"

"Uh..." think Kiki think, there's a bat... there's a glove umm, "catcher."

"Outfielder, in fielder? What base?"

"Uh... outfield."

"Oh nice, do you pitch over? Play as an Umpire? Like batting?"

What. Have. I. Done?

"I love pitching! And batting!"

"Same here! We should play together sometime, practice or get some of my baseball friends together and have a game, it'd be fun!"

"Uh yeah totally!"

I now have to learn to play baseball, yay.

"What other things do you like Yamamoto-kun?"

"Playing games with Tsuna and the kids, and you of course!"

A blush creeps it's way up my cheeks, I pretend it's fro it being cold and me being in just a t-shirt, jeans and running shoes. "Damn it's cold, huh?"

"huh? You're cold Kiki-chan? Here!" He puts an arm around me and pulls me a bit towards him, a totally natural maneuver to him, of course I fall onto him instead of gently romantically leaning onto him. Resulting in us both falling.

"Sorry! Gomen! I didn't mean to!"

He laughs and hugs me again, "It's fine, are you still cold Kiki-chan? My dad's shop isn't too far from here. wanna go there and warm up? There's free sushi involved."

Heat AND food in ONE with YAMAMOTO? "Can we go now?"

"Sure."

He grabs my hand and brings me down to his dad's shop, I never thought dressing poorly for the weather would be such a good thing, thank god I forgot my coat.

His dad wasn't in the shop, a note that read "out for supplies" lay forgotten on the counter, but we went in anyway and Yamamoto grabbed me some sushi from the fridge.

"This isn't as good as the fresh stuff but it's all there is at the moment, dig in!"

I smile at him and attempt to eat with chop sticks, hang my head with defeat at the product of my attempt, a mashed up piece of sushi on my plate.

"Like this!" he says grabbing a piece with his chopsticks and delicately bringing it to his mouth.

I tried once more and failed, I stab on of the sicks into the piece of salmon on top.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" I exclaim dissapointed bringing the punctured salmon to my mouth and eating it.

He laughs and picks up another piece, "Like _this._" he slowly shows me how to hold them, but I still struggle, taking my hand in his he places them where they are supposed to go, then shows me how to move them, "See?" he takes his raises the hand holding mine, without thinking I raise mine with his, he gives me a curious look, I quickly drop my hand.

"Sorry."

"Haha its fine, but can you do it now?"

"Uh," I try and though I make a little more progress than before the sushi slips through my two sticks and lands face down on the table I look down disappointed, "Wah, no..."

"Here." He takes my chin in one hand and points my face towards him, I now notice he's picked up a piece of sushi for me to eat. "Open wiiiiiide!"

I do and he slips the raw fish and rice in my mouth I smile and chew it, "Ah! So good!"

"Haha, right?"

We pause and look at each other, he stands up, leans over and kisses me, unaware of what to do next I put a hand on his face, oringinally put there to slap him I swear to you, but then I stand a little too and lean on the table, slipping my tongue between his lips into his mouth and this time, unlike my last kiss, tongue doesn't feel weird

He tastes like fish to be frank, but so do I.

That's when I realized that my TONGUE is inside Yamamoto's MOUTH.

The door to the shop opens and Yamamoto and I break apart.

His dad walk in holding bags and bags of supplies for sushi, I blush and look at Yamamoto, who's looking at me bewildered.

"I have to go." I say as they all say in stories when this happens, and I rush out, as they all do in stories when this happens.

"Sorry?" He calls after me, like they all do when this happens.

The last thing I heard was his father, "Was that the underwear girl?"

* * *

A/N:

Thank you to everyone who has read and favourited this story, or added it to their watchlist or even reviewed. It really means a lot there's too many to remember now and so I won't name you all sorry, but thank you very much.

_**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW WITH IDEAS HIBARI-KUN AND GOKUDERA WILL BREAK INTO YOUR HOUSE AND EITHER BITE YOU TO DEATH OR BOMB YOU!**_

_**

* * *

**_

IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORY TAMING BEAUTY'S DARKNESS YOU SHOULD KNOW I DO ALLOW OTHER PEOPLE'S CHARRIES IN. IF YOU WANT YOURS IN PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE WITH THE BIO.

NOTE: ALL CHARRIES ARE ADMITTED.

But remember I might not make them main characters and they can't be part of the Vongola guardians. Other families is fine.

(especially the De Luca family.)

* * *

_**CONTEST:**_

DESIGN MY VERY OWN DE LUCA BOSS :D

**_You need to: _**Design me a MALE De Luca boss, explain what YOU think their rings should look like and gimme a name and bio on him. (The bio should include his looks, age and personality) Oh and yes if you want to design a girl, he can be girly looking BUT I would prefer a not-so-girly boss.

_I wish whoever participates luck! (This contest currently has no set deadline and if your reading this a year in the future it's safe to assume it's closed.)_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I've been away from this account for the main reason: I lost my password. I remembered it right, wrote my other story, then repicked this up. And Summie, I'm so so so so so so sorry. If you're still there, I lover you!

* * *

After a regretful time of discussing baseball with Yamamoto, I am now officially playing my first ever real game of it in three days. Then again he thinks I was on a team for it when I lived in Canada. Oh god, what have I done?

After whining to Vitor about this dreadful situation, he just smiled and said that he thinks that 'getting close' with one of the Vongola is a great idea, so he's forcing me to watch and study Japanese baseball. So far my favorite team is Nippon Ham Fighters, and if you don't know why, please reread that name.

So, here I am peacefully studying baseball as dad does who knows what at his 'work' and I get an interrupting knock on the door. I get up to open it, and stop as soon as I see the face in the window.

Oh dear lord and Buddha and Allah, it's Yamamoto.

Oh shit. Oh shit.

"Chotto matte!(Wait a minute!)" I yell, running to the bathroom to stare at myself in the mirror.

My gosh I look terrible.

I have these sweats on with random chalky stains from god knows what on them. An all too baggy Green Day shirt with a signature from Kubo Tite on it (it was the only thing I had on me at the time) and of course it too has stains only these are from bleach (oh the irony!). To top it all off my hair's a complete mess and my breath smells like yakisoba and cola.

"Kiki-chan?" Yamamoto yells. "Daijobu? (Is everything alright?)"

"Hai!(Yes!) hai! Daijobu!(It's alright)" I say brushing my hair, "Just, just wait a minute!"

"Hai."

I brush my teeth while running up the stairs, miraculously not tripping as I rip my clothing off. Dive into my dresser hope it's possible for me to resurrect the mini-skirt era from the dead if i combine it with fishnets and a Yui t-shirt. I then run down stairs again, spit in the sink, rinse my mouth, put my hair up and open the door.

"Hey." Says Yamamoto.

I cover my drool by having my nose blast out blood.

He. Looks. So. Hot. Right. Now. Holy. Chocolate. Muffins.

He's wearing a leather jacket with nice dark denim jeans and a baseball jersey of sorts and I think I want to die, I just bled on him.

But he's so kind he just stares at me and asks in his melodic voice "Are you okay?"

And I wipe my nose invite him in and say, in the most suave voice in the history of mankind, "Yeshhhhiiiimmmafiiiine."

He then proceeds to lead me to my couch sit me down, pat my knee and say:

"Look, I may not be the most serious guy in the world and I may not be the smartest one, but if something's wrong you can tell me. The two things I love most in the world are baseball and,"

Oh my god I'm going to melt, he's gonna say 'you' then we're gonna stare deep into each other's eyes and... and.

"...and my friends." he says.

I stare at him, so, we KISSED and I'm still a friend? Dude, BAD MOVE. "I'm okay now, thanks," I say unable to look him in the eye.

Stupid men. Stupid men, stupid MEN! I mentally shoot myself. He sits beside me, and blushes. I wonder why he's blushing for a moment before he does it. He puts his arm around me and pushes my head into his chest. He begins to speak quietly, like he's embarrassed and I hate to say it but he's hard to understand. "Eego ga dekimasen, demo, ana... anata ga kiri irimashita. Nai, nai... Anata ga totemo suki."

I move my head to look up at him, and he's looking away blushing.

I say the only thing in Japanese I know how to in the situation "I don't understand."

He looks at me and blushes deeper, and then swallows hard. He replies in English with a thick yet adorable accent. "You... I really like you a lot." I blush.

"Oh." I say, and put head flat on his chest, "Yeah, I thought our kiss covered that." I wrap my arms around him and close my eyes. Momentarily things are perfect.

"...iki! Kiki! Why are you and some boy cuddled up on the couch?" I look up to see my dad, then look down to see Yamamoto's smiling sleeping face.

"Sh, Victor, you'll wake him up." I say yawning.

Victor stares at me, "Who is this?"

I shrug, "Yamamoto-kun, one of the you know what's, you said I should get close to him so..."

"I meant friendwise! Not this kind of close!"

"Oh calm down dad, not like he knows about you, 'sides, I really like him too. Please lemme date him daddy, please!"

And my ridiculous father tears up, "Kiki, you... you're calling daddy, daddy! Wah, daddy's so proud!"

I am very happy that Yamamoto didn't awake to witness my begging act on my father, which worked completely. Rendering him to a proud blubbering pile of tears and snot, that soon thankfully went and hid in my basement, well, his basement.

But when Yamamoto does wake up it's when I'm watching a baseball game, seriously, as soon as I switch to the game his eyes shoot open, he leans forward intently and watches the game.

As it turns to commercial Yamamoto turns his attention to me. "I thought you didn't watch Japanese baseball?"

I smile sheepishly, "I guess I just missed it too much, y'know?"

His smile broadens, "I'm happy I finally found someone who loves this game as much as me. I mean before I knew Tsuna baseball was everything to me. I even almost killed myself over it, but he stopped me and helped me realize that other things are important too. We're really lucky you know, to know him, he's a great guy. "

I just nod along. I have no idea what I'm going to do, I know I'm supposed to betray them, but how can I when they're this sweet? How can I when I love everyone so much? How can I when they have Yamamoto in their family? Maybe I can just be part of the Vongola forever.

I'm sure they'd understand.

I think about the mysterious De Luca family I'm supposedly a part of and look at my ring.

Yamamoto smiles down at me, and all worries are gone.

-Next day-

On the way to Tsuna's house I'm tackled by Gokudera who, after muttering about being a right hand man drags me to an alley and stares at me.

"Hey Go-chan."

"What have you done to the whole family pact? We're a _family_ you don't date your family!"

"So you think of your 'rival' Yamamoto to be your brother as well?"

"Of course not! He's nothing compared to me, the right hand man, and Boss's favorite. I mean, he's nothing but a worthless pile of-"

I head butt him (he was holding my shoulders so it'd would have been awkward to punch him. "my boyfriend." I say, cutting him off. "Look, maybe you don't approve but I'll have you know that My parents were…" I was about to mention the De Luca family wasn't I? I trail off and look down, "My father I mean, was ecstatic to hear about… us."

Gokudera glares at me, "I don't like him, but I don't like you any more! You're new, you have this unknown ring and you're tearing the Vongola apart!"

I look down.

He's not far off.

I hate being a spy.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you to everyone who has read and favourited this story, or added it to their watchlist or even reviewed. It really means a lot there's too many to remember now and so I won't name you all sorry, but thank you very much. I'm really sorry about being gone so long and I hope to stay on top of things with time!

_**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW THIS AND MAKE ME WRITE KIKI WILL CRY.**_

* * *

IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORY TAMING BEAUTY'S DARKNESS YOU SHOULD KNOW I DO ALLOW OTHER PEOPLE'S CHARRIES IN. IF YOU WANT YOURS IN PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE WITH THE BIO.

NOTE: ALL CHARRIES ARE ADMITTED.

But remember I might not make them main characters and they can't be part of the Vongola guardians. Other families is fine.

(especially the De Luca family.)

* * *

_**CONTEST:**_

DESIGN MY VERY OWN DE LUCA BOSS :D

**_You need to: _**Design me a MALE De Luca boss, explain what YOU think their rings should look like and gimme a name and bio on him. (The bio should include his looks, age and personality) Oh and yes if you want to design a girl, he can be girly looking BUT I would prefer a not-so-girly boss.

_I wish whoever participates luck! (This gonna go on for another two-three weeks, so by my chapter 14, it'll be over.)_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Told you I was updating this! ;D

* * *

I'm late waking up for school.

I slap myself, what if _he's_ milling around the halls again? I think my win last time was merely a fluke.

I decide to risk it though, so I run downstairs, grab one of the waffles from yesterday out of the fridge and munch on it on my run to school.

I casually run into the school, where I casually rush to my first period class, when I run into _him._

Hibari Kyoya.

I stop and stare at him.

He has that same grimace on his face as he did last time. He looks me up and down, "Not wearing the school uniform, against the rules, wearing your outdoor shoes inside, against the rules, late for class, against the rules. Your punishment will be ensued."

I just kinda stand there. Shit. "Shit."

He has those tonfa in his hands.

And he hits me before I even realize he's moved.

I don't know how I could've beaten him last time.

My beating continues.

He has uch a cold expressionless face.

"Well - it's not like _you_ ever go to class! And what's with your motorcycle? Aren't you a high school student?" Now, to me this sounded super cool, but to him it probably sounded super wheezy and gross. Not to mention I was just making him even angrier.

"Those being punished should just wait to die!" He kicks me in the knee causing me to fall to the ground.

I cough and taste blood in my mouth, _I'm losing..._ I think to myself _I'm losing and I'm not even trying to fight back..._

I look up at him, feeling as if I were about to pass out.

He looks into my eyes, then turns around and walks away. "What are you, a frail little hedgehog? I thought you could fight."

So when I regain the strength and ego to walk home, I do. I go into my basement where I see my dad working.

"Hey Victor."

"Oh! Kiki, you're home early..." he looks up and observes my clothing and face, tattered and bruised. "What happened to my baby! Are you okay? Daddy wants to help you out if you have a problem okay?"

He sits me down in his chair then looks at me with wide, sparkling eyes hoping for me to open up to him. Yeah, as if that'd happen.

"Victor, I think I need to train..."

Before he can reply the phone rings.

He speaks on it for a while before looking at me ecstatic.

"The tenth is coming!" he shouts "The tenth is coming!"

he speaks a little more, "And he has a De Luca ring for you!"

I sigh. "Great."

"Oh and Kiki?" I look at him, "Appearently he's staying with us, so you're going to have to keep your updates coming from _their_ side of things! "

"Right." Oh yes, I'm going to have to sell out my friends to some man who's staying at my house. Joy.

"Oh, oh!" He smiles at me wider than ever before, "He's bring Pasta! And chocolate!"

"When will he be here?" I ask.

"About a week?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and favourited this story, or added it to their watchlist or even reviewed. It really means a lot there's too many to remember now and so I won't name you all sorry, but thank you very much. I'm really sorry about being gone so long and I hope to stay on top of things with time!

Yes, it's short, I'm sorry.

* * *

IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORY TAMING BEAUTY'S DARKNESS YOU SHOULD KNOW I DO ALLOW OTHER PEOPLE'S CHARRIES IN. IF YOU WANT YOURS IN PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE WITH THE BIO.

NOTE: ALL CHARRIES ARE ADMITTED.

But remember I might not make them main characters and they can't be part of the Vongola guardians. Other families are fine.

(especially the De Luca family.)

* * *

_**CONTEST:**_

DESIGN MY VERY OWN DE LUCA BOSS :D

**_You need to: _**Design me a MALE De Luca boss, explain what YOU think their rings should look like and gimme a name and bio on him. (The bio should include his looks, age and personality) Oh and yes if you want to design a girl, he can be girly looking BUT I would prefer a not-so-girly boss.

_I wish whoever participates luck! (This gonna go on for another two-three weeks, so by my chapter 14, it'll be over.)_


End file.
